Untitled Loss
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: An "unthinkable" thing has happened...


_**Untitled Loss – 1: Unthinkable**_

It was dark... There were clouds... The sun would never want to appear again... The flowers just wanted to wilt... The trees wanting to rot... Everybody... No... everything... Never wanted it to happen...

"Reiki...!" Kyoya finally let out...

It was the same hill... It was a place where they shared jokes... They shared their happiness there... Everyone did... It was supposed to be a happy place... A happy place overlooking the ocean... It... It will never... It will never be... It will never be a happy place... Not after this night...

"Reiki!" His scream echoed into the nothingness.

Life was still... Everything was still... Nothing wanted to move; Nothing will...

Kyoya sat in the grass, tears falling from his eyes. They overcame him, he could not hold it... He just let it all go and the tears fell to the dark green grass... He gripped _her_ hand... He couldn't feel anything in it. It was dead cold. He started trembling. His hands shaking. He never thought it would happen. His hair fell over his eyes and his glasses, covering what he felt... All that was seen on his face was his tears falling. They weren't even blue. They were gray... They held darkness. They held sorrow. He couldn't stop himself now. His tears falling on _her_ body. Her lifeless hand gripped in his.

He stared at _her_ face. He didn't see anything else. The only thing he saw... Was her... All he saw was her... Her lifeless body. He ignored everything else around him. He ignored his friends even being there. All he cared about was her... Now that caring feeling left him... It escaped his body. He could never care as much for something as much as he had cared for her.

And... And... And...!

He couldn't even be there to see her die...! He failed to protect her... He failed to save her life... Her body now... It was there in the grass, hand gripped by Kyoya's, lifeless... Lifeless as anything possibly could be. There was nothing left now. The Spirit was gone. Their only savior was gone. Their only hope... Their only hope was gone...!

Kyoya wasn't the only one feeling this sorrow... He wasn't the only one feeling this pain... He wasn't the only one feeling this loss...

"REIKI!"

The rest of the group... The rest of her friends... They all felt this pain. Especially the one who took care of her when she first arrived to Aludria, Shuji... He never thought that she would die just like that... She was tougher than everyone else. What could have possibly killed her? What could have possibly done that...? Dears drifted down his face; his eyes filled with sorrow.

_What could... What could have... What could have caused her death...?_

Kyoya remembered the days before her death. She was just as a cheerful as regular. She was perfectly normal leading to her death. Then there was this day... The day that the sun refused to shine and the day the moon refused to rise... Today was supposed to be a normal day of the group traveling. Suddenly, Reiki had disappeared near that familiar hill. Everyone rushed to see her body fall to the grass. There wasn't even a trace of internal bleeding, no outer injuries. What caused this death? There was not a thing on the hill when she died. Not a single figure that anybody realized of... Something, though... Something, unnatural... To say, caused her death... The last thing he could remember... The last thing he saw... Before her leaving... Was her perfect smile. Her cheerful face.

_What could have possibly caused her death? What could have possibly made her perfect, cheerful, smiling face disappear? What made her smile vanish?_

Kyoya's tears dripped in the seemingly frozen air. He could not bear her not being there. He could not possibly imagine her vanish like that...

Finally, Kyoya heard footsteps in the soft grass. Suddenly, the clouds let down all of their hatred, all of their sorrow, all of their sadness, down on the pale land below it. He slowly, drenched in rain and grim feelings, turned his head to see a white and red figure walking towards him. He looked up and saw the figure's face. Until he finally spoke with unbelievable sorrow in his voice, "Duke..."

Duke walked over beside Kyoya and said, with tears running down his face and no feeling to his voice, "Ky... Kyoya... Do not try to let the sadness get to you..."

Kyoya rose into the air and spoke in a now seemingly angry voice, "What are you talking about...?" He raised his head, his eyes staring at Duke's crimson ones, "What the hell are you talking about? Look at yourself! You know it for yourself what lies right in front of your eyes!"

"In front of my eyes? Right now, I can see an idiot sobbing in the drenching rain in front of me!" Duke's voice had a harsh tone to it.

"Are you just letting this fly over you?" Kyoya was ready to tear out his guns and shoot at Duke. "You know if you could have stopped this, you would have!"

"Of course I would have! But I was not sitting beside her, clinging to her body!"  
"If you were in my position, you would have!"  
"No I wouldn't! I've sat through pain before!"  
"Was it about a _girl_ you cared about? One that died and sat in front of you?"

Duke was about to start but there was another voice that let out, "Both of you stop it!"

Shuji knocked the two to the wet, dreary grass. He was angry with them. A frustration building inside of him. We turned his head to both of them. The two saw his eyes... They were filled with darkness, sadness, sorrow, pain, frustration, anger... Neither said a word. He finally continued to them, "Think about it! Would you two be fighting like this if she _were_ alive? Did you ever think of that? Did you, both of you, just get angry at each other, letting it out, mindlessly? Did you ever stop to think about what you were saying? About what you were thinking? Didn't you separate what you should have kept inside from what you should have spoken up?"

Neither said nothing, still... The stillness continued as the rain drenched everyone. The only sound was the rain landing.

From a distance, Michiri looked at them. Her ponytails drenched with rain and heavy with sorrow. She turned to looked up at Kio. She saw that he let his mask fall over his face. His honor trying to protect his sadness. His tears falling and hitting his mask. He didn't want anyone to see. He wanted to protect himself. Until...

"Kio... It's okay... Don't let it get to you. All of us are feeling this..." She gripped his hand. His glove was drenched, wet and soggy. She could tell what he felt behind his mask. His eyes blue with the pain.

"M... Michiri..." Kio gripped her hand back. He finally lifted his mask back to the top of his with his other hand. Michiri looked up at his eyes. The tears and the rain trickled down her face, as well.

"..."

_What happened?_


End file.
